The Lonely
by ChocolatePhantom93
Summary: Naruto had always been able to dance; and he was always told he was the best. When he was forced to leave Naruto was left with a gaping hole in his heart. He was alone, and nothing he did would fill the gap. He'd tried dating others, but the emptiness lingered. Dancing came to him like breathing, his every move was that of a goddess. [SasuNaru. Self Harm. Depression. Yaoi].
1. Summary

Summary

"Like nothing they've ever seen..."

Naruto had always been able to dance; and he was always told he was the best. When he was forced to leave Naruto was left with a gaping hole in his heart. He was alone, and nothing he did would fill the gap. He'd tried dating others, but the emptiness lingered. Dancing came to him like breathing, his every move was that of a goddess.

"Like nothing they've ever seen..."

When the loneliness became too much, he'd finally found that one song that defined him. Every word explained how he felt, and the emptiness he held in his heart. He became known for dancing to that song. The Lonely.

The blonde was a club, strobe lights flashing around the room of dancing people, music blaring in his ears. He sat at the bar, several songs played through and many asked him to dance. He kindly refused and finally went to dance by himself as his song came on. People dancing around him began to stop and watch as he moved. He payed them no mind, he wasn't even trying to be good as he thought of him again. People whispered and even tried to keep up, but none could match the grace and flow of his movements. No one ever could, other than him that is. He was perfect, he was handsome, he could dance, he could sing, he could keep up with Naruto's every move and almost match his grace. He made the blonde feel special, like he was worth something, like he was perfect too. As the song changed to a more happy up-beat one, arms wrapped around his waist. The man's hips moving in perfect sync with his own. They spun, still not looking at each other, and people watched in awe. The blonde finally tried harder, tried to see if the man could keep up. He could. Finally the Naruto's hand settled on of the man's, and he was spun around now facing the man. Only one person could've known what he was doing. Only one could keep up.

He looked up, his large blue eyes meeting obsidian orbs.

"Still so beautiful..." And they danced together... Like nothing anyone had ever seen...


	2. Tonight

**Sasuke - 8**

 **Naruto- 7**

 **No POV-**

Sasuke watched from the door frame as his best friend danced. His every move seemed to be that of a goddess, with pure raw emotion, grace, and beauty. His body told a story wordlessly, as the smooth sound of instruments moved him along. The blonde had always improvised, and never danced the same way twice. Dancing had always come to the blonde like breathing, it was natural and full of grace. But what surprised the ravenette the most was when his best friend began to sing. The golden haired boy's voice matching perfectly to the melody he'd been dancing to. The blue eyed boy spun and the raven's eyes followed him as he moved around the room, as if he were an angel, or celestial being of sorts.

Naruto had known Sasuke was there from the beginning, he danced to the song with his heart put first. Butterflies in his stomach as he moved, doing his best to not let his best friend know he knew he was there. Naruto let his heart move his body for him, letting the song tell him what to do. He'd never had to think about what to do for a dance, or how to carry it out, it just happened as he went. Pure improv, every single time. He caught a quick glimpse of the usually stoic boy's smile, and tinted cheeks. He was only emotional and happy around the blonde, and Naruto felt some kind of irrational happiness about that. Like it was something special, only for the blue eyed boy. Naruto flushed, as he slowed his movements and began singing to the song that had just begun to play. Naruto swayed his hips to the beat of the song as the words tumbled from his lips. His best friend still thought he was hidden.

Sasuke watched Naruto's lips move, then cease as the song had once again come to an end. He watched as Naruto's hips continued to moved expertly to the rhythm of the song that followed, his black skinny jeans showing off his thin hips, his yellow hoodie slipping half off his shoulder oh so innocently. Sasuke admired the blonde from his hiding place watching each and every movement the blonde had to offer. He stepped from his hiding spot when his best friend had turned away from him. His arms wrapped around the blonde's slim waist, and began moving in sync with his friend. Naruto's hand drifted to Sasuke's, that was resting on his waist, and gripped it lightly. Naruto gave a quick squeeze, and like in the dancing shows and movies, Naruto spun and faced Sasuke as they continued to dance together in perfect sync. They moved together like they'd practiced the dance a hundred times. They hadn't. In fact, they'd never even danced together before. The blonde smiled up at his best friend. Sasuke and his brother were all he had, his parents died and he was alone. Iruka and Kakashi were always out, and never had time for him; and his real parents had died in an accident just after he was born. But still he was happy and forgot all of his troubles when he was with his best friend.

"Hey Naruto,"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna be a dancer professionally?"

"...Do you think I could do it?"

"Duh! You're amazing! It'll be like nothing they've ever seen!"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna find you again and dance beside you!"

"Do you really have to go tomorrow?"

Sasuke nodded his head and frowned. His obsidian orbs staring into his lap.

"I'm gonna miss you..." The teary eyed blonde rasped, trying to keep his tears from falling.

"I'll miss you too, but don't worry! I'll find you again, and we could be together forever! Okay?" Sasuke tried to stay strong too, and forced an overly happy attitude. He pulled the blonde into a tight embrace. "I'll see you again, I promise." He whispered, pressing a kiss to his best friend's temple.

"Hey, Sasuke,

"Hn?"

"I love you!"

~ooOOoo~

A small teenage boy sat on his bed, his blue eyes leaking profusely as he cried into his pillow. "I'll always protect you!" The boy sniffled as he remembered eight years back, when he was only six. The short, 5'6" boy lay curled on his blue-black comforter in his black and white striped socks, black cloth shorts and black hoodies that was too big. 'Every day has gotten worse since you left...' he thought, hoping somehow he would be heard. He rolled up his sleeves and looked at the scars he'd collected, from the bullies, and from himself. 'few more won't kill anyone...' He'd told Iruka and Kakashi he would stop. He lied. He dragged the shiny metal across his skin, watching as small red beads leaked from the cut. Another. Another. More, and more. He stopped, putting away the small blade and cleaning the 14 cuts that littered each arm before covering them with bracelets.

He played some gentle music on his phone until he finally found a song that he could dance to from his heart 110%. The lyrics telling exactly how he felt with him gone. Lonely. And that's what it was called. The Lonely.

 _ **2 a.m**_

 ** _Where do I begin?_**

~ooOOoo~

He moved slowly to the gentle tune of the song, silently reliving memories from five, six, seven, eight years before. The 16 year old blonde was still dancing, still singing, but not the way he used to. He never gave it his all. Why should he? The one person who always believed in him wasn't here anymore. Crystalline tears sliding down his cheeks as he moved across the floor, knees wobbling. His eye liner was dripping down his flawless cheeks as the cascade grew quicker. He fell to his knees. "How are you doing, Sasuke? I miss you...Do you miss me too?" He sobbed...

 _ **Crying off my face again...**_

~ooOOoo~

"Uzumaki Naruto." The 18 year old blonde made his way across the stage to receive his diploma, a fake smile on his face. His black robes waved as he walked gracefully across the wooden platform. He looked out to the crowd, who were sitting on their phones; not bothering to look at him. There was no applause. Iruka and Kakashi weren't there. He was alone. Just like always.

He made it back to his apartment. He lived alone, no longer with his adoptive parents. He changed his clothes, got out of his gown (the graduation gown not a dress), laid down on his bed, and cried. He didn't know how long he sat there, tears dropping down his cheeks; and frankly he didn't care. He didn't know how much longer he could put up with this. This wasn't home. Not to Naruto. No, home was with Sasuke. Where ever he was. This was just a 'house'. The silence of his apartment rang in his ears. This wasn't home...

 _ **The silent sound of loneliness...**_

 _ **Wants to follow me to bed,**_

~ooOOoo~

 _ **I'm a ghost**_

He put on a pair of tight leather pants and with a simple white tee and an orange hoodie. Tonight he was going to go out, socialize. He looked innocent, but naughty and definitely sexy. He wanted to drink a bit, dance, maybe even forget about Sasuke for the night. Yet another night of being completely alone. Naruto glanced at the memories that lined his arms, he winced at the ones on his stomach and thighs. The blonde wished he still had something to grasp onto.

 ** _of a guy*_**

It'd been so long since he'd had a friend to lean on, a shoulder to cry on...

 ** _That I want to be most,_**

Eleven years ago his best friend left him alone. Eleven years ago he became even more depressed. And four years ago he realized he was completely in love with his only friend. He was in love with the only friend he'd ever had and had left him alone. He wished he hadn't. He wished he could just forget, and live his life. 'These stupid feeling are why I'm not happy, they're why I don't feel like I'm good at anything. Because I know they're unrequited, and I'll never even see him again..."

 ** _I'm a shell of a guy*_**

He held back the single tear that threatened to fall.

 _ **That I used to know well,**_

 _'Tonight...I forget about everything...Tonight I'll be happy,'_

 **A/N:**

 **This is going to be about 6 parts, if it becomes more than that this will turn into the prologue rather than the first chapter.**

 **I do not own The Lonely, Christina Perri does.**

 ***I changed girl to guy because Naruto's a guy.**


End file.
